The Arena
How it works... Just Northwest of your main island The Arena awaits Players level 17 and above! Players levels 17+ can enter The Arena and select a animal to compete against the displayed opponent. With tournaments, you'll face opponents of increasing difficulty until you go head to head with the tournament boss in the final round! Defeat the boss and win a copy of that animal. During Battle Tournaments, players can select from different attacks each turn. The battle is turn-based, meaning your opponent will only attack after you do. Every animal has one or two magic attacks corresponding to their types (each with a unique particle effect!) and the Ultimate Attack. The Ultimate Attack costs 30 and guarantees a critical hit. This is for players who want to pay to ensure victory. Losing a match will Exhaust your animal. While exhausted, animals cannot participate in breeding, evolving, or battling. They will still produce coins and can be fed, however. Exhausted animals will need to rest for 10 minutes before it can jump back into the fray!. Regular Tournaments last about 5-6 days and consist of 30 battles. Flash Tournaments last about 2-6 days and consist of 12 to 18 battles. Special Tournaments last about 12-14 days and consist of 45 to 48 battles. *Tornadodo was the first animal to have a 6 day Tournament having only 18 battles. *Hades was the first animal to have a 14 day Tournament of 48 battles. *Mammoth Trunk, Basilisk and Snowflake Drake each had a 12 day Tournament of 45 battles. *Napping Turtle was the first animal to have a 5 day Tournament of 25 battles. Latest Tournament Opponents NOTE: Opponents and Prizes will be updated! Arena_FabledRoc.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.01.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.02.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.03.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.04.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.05.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.06.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.07.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.08.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.09.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.10.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.11.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.12.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.13.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.14.png Arena_FabledRoc_Rd.15.png ---- Type Advantage Table - REVISED LAYOUT ---- Past Tournament Opponents |-| 2017 Apr 21: Diamond Pony= DiamondPony_popup.png Arena_DiamondPony.PNG Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.01.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.02.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.03.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.04.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.05.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.05(not 4!)_win.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.06.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.07.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.08.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.09.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.10.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.11.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.12.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.13.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.14.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.15.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.16.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.17.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.18.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.19.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.20.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.21.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.22.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.23.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.24.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.25.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.26.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.27.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.28.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.29.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.30.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.30_battle.png Arena_DiamondPony_Rd.30_prize.png ---- |-| 2017 Apr 11: Jagwire= Arena_Jagwire.PNG Arena_Jagwire_Rd.01.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.02.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.03.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.04.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.05.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.06.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.07.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.08.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.09.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.10.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.11.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.12.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.13.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.14.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.15.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.16.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.17.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.18.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.19.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.20.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.21.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.22.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.23.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.24.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.25.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.26.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.27.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.28.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.29.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.30.png Arena_Jagwire_Rd.30_win.png ---- |-| 2017 Mar 28: Aries= Arena_Aries.png Arena_Aries_Rd.01.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.02.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.03.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.04.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.05.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.06.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.07.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.08.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.09.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.10.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.11.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.12.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.13.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.14.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.15.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.16.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.17.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.18.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.19.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.20.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.21.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.22.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.23.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.24.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.25.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.26.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.27.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.28.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.29.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.30.PNG Arena_Aries_Rd.30_Win.PNG ---- |-| 2017 Mar 17: Aquamarine Pony= AquamarinePony_popup.png Arena_AquamarinePony.png ---- |-| 2017 Feb 24: Hippiepotomus= Arena - Hippiepotomus.png ---- |-| 2017 Feb 14: Cuddle Monster= Cuddle Monster - (ends 2017-02-19).png Cuddle Monster (ends 2017-02-19).PNG CuddleMonster_Rd30_win.png CuddleMonster_Rd30_prize!.png ---- |-| 2017 Feb 10: Rumblebee (2nd)= Rumblebee_(ends 2017-02-12).png ---- |-| 2017 Feb 03: Napping Turtle= NappingTurtle_(ends 2017-02-07).png ---- |-| 2017 Jan 27: Year of the Rooster= YearoftheRooster (ends 2017-01-29).png YearoftheRooster_popup.png YearoftheRooster_victory.png ---- |-| 2017 Jan 17: Diamondback= Diamondback_popup.png ---- |-| 2017 Jan 10: Cave Art Sabertooth= CaveArtSabertooth_popup.jpg ---- |-| 2016 Dec 23: Snowflake Drake= Snowflake Drake Adult.png ---- Category:Gameplay